In The Dorm
by KyBlacklist
Summary: Cerita tentang keseharian mereka di Dorm. EXO-K fic. Sho-ai. KaiSoo/KaiDO. ChanBaek. Sehun and Suho too. RnR Please! :)


Title : **In The Dorm.**

Disclaimer : **Semua cast disini, saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.**

Warning : **Typho(s), and Other.**

Note **: Ini Side Story dari 'What's Your Flava?', tapi, entahlah.. ini Side Story atau bukan, yang penting ini berhubungan dengan cerita itu.**

**Don't Plagiarism! Thank You!**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo _hyung_…" Sebuah suara membangunkan namja mungil- Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun di depan televisi.

"Eh, Kai. Sudah bangun?" Jawab Kyungsoo pada namja yang tadi memanggilnya- Jongin.

"Ne, _hyung_."

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jongin atau Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya melamun saja."

"Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Aku bosan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas.

"Lalu, _hyung_ ingin apa?" Tanya Kai sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak tahu. Kau punya usulan tidak?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Bermain? Di mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Berhati – hatilah Kyung…

Kai lebih mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo lalu berbisik…

"Di ranjang."

**BUK**

"Aduh! Kenapa kau mendorongku hyung? Ini sakit," Ucap Kai sambil mengaduh.

"Dasar _pervert_! Kalau seperti itu, lebih baik kau ajak saja bantal dan guling di kamar. Pasti mereka mau 'bermain' denganmu!" Kyungsoo berteriak sebal.

"_Mian hyung_, aku hanya bercanda.." Ucap Kai setelah bangkit dari kertepurukannya-jatuh dari sofa-.

"Kau ini diajak serius malah bercanda terus, Kai."

"Iya iya, aku minta maaf. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita menyusul Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun _hyung_?" Ujar Kai memberikan usulan keduanya.

"Eoh? Memangnya mereka kemana? Pantas saja dorm ini sepi sekali."

"Mereka ke taman bermain. Kemarin malam Chanyeol _hyung_ mengatakan padaku kalau mereka akan pergi berdua saja,"

"Huh, pantas saja mereka tidak mengajak yang lain. Padahalkan, aku suka taman bermain."

"Sudahlah _hyung_… yang penting kan, sekarang kau akan pergi bersamaku." Ucap Kai romantis.

Kyungsoo hanya tersipu malu.

"Yasudah, Kai mandi dulu sana!" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?"

"_Pervert_! Aku sudah mandi tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Baiklah, jangan bertingkah imut begitu. Aku tahu kau ini imut _hyung_,"

Ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersipu.

"Emm… bagaimana kalau _morning kiss_ saja?" Tanya Kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ta-tapi ini bukan pagi lagi, ini sudah jam 11.00 Kai!" Jawab Kyungsoo gugup karena wajah Jongin yang semakin mendekat ke arah wajahnya.

"Jangan pikirkan waktu Kyungie, pikirkan aku saja." Ucap Kai yang sekaligus membuat Kyungsoo merona tipis.

Perlahan Kai mulai mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut, tapi tak lama…

"EKHEM!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, sontak saja Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Ck! Kau mengganggu saja Sehun-ah." Ucap Kai pada namja yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya dan menatapnya datar.

"Maaf, aku sengaja." Ucap Sehun acuh.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_, buat sarapan tidak?" Tanya Sehun ceria pada Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Kai.

"Dasar _magnae_ bermuka dua!" Batin Kai kesal.

"Em! Ayo ke dapur Sehun-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya meninggalkan sofa yang tadi di dudukinya.

Tapi sebelum itu,

**BRAK**

Suara pintu dorm terbuka dengan keras, dan menampilkan sosok tiang listrik- Chanyeol yang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke dalam dorm.

"Ya! Chanyeol _hyung_, nanti pintunya rusak bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun kesal dengan namja tinggi itu.

"_Mian_! Tapi ini gawat, tolong sembunyikan aku!" Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung bersembunyi di belakan Kyungsoo.

"Yak _hyung_! Jangan bersembunyi di belakang Kyungie." Ucap Kai yang langsung menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kai, Chanyeol langsung saja berlari dengan cepat ke arah kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Chanyeol _hyung_?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong Suho _hyung_ tidak ada?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia sedang pergi belanja bahan makanan untuk kebutuhan di dorm," Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Eh, itu Suho _hyung_ kan?" Tanya Kai yang melihat sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di depan dorm.

"Benar, itu motor Suho hyung. Tapi dia bersama siapa ya?" –Kyungsoo.

"Apa Suho _hyung_ selingkuh?" –Kai.

"Kalau benar, akan aku adukan pada Lay-ge!" –Sehun.

Tak lama, dua orang yang berada di atas motor membuka helm mereka. Dan mereka adalah Suho dan… Baekhyun?

"Eh, itu Baekhyun _hyung._" Ucap Kai.

"Annyeong, kenapa berdiri di depan pintu?" Tanya Suho.

"Kenapa kalian bisa pulang bersama?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Oh, tadi aku bertemu Baekhyun di jalan. Jadi, kami pulang bersama." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum _angelic_.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun datar.

"Emm… tadi dia ke kamarnya." Jawab Sehun takut – takut.

Perlu diingat, Baekhyun sedang dalam _mode- angry_.

"Minggir." Ucapan Bekhyun membuat Sehun dan Kai memberikan jalan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Suho bingung.

"Entahlah, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Tak lama suara berat Chanyeol dan teriakan Baekhyun terdengar dari dalam kamar mereka.

"KEMARI KAU PARK CHANYEOLL!"

"BAEKKIE HYUNG! MIANHAE!"

"AKAN KU MAAFKAN BILA AKU BERHASIL MEMATAHKAN LEHERMU!"

"AAAA! TIDAK MAUU! TIDAK MAU!"

Suho, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Kai yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Semoga Chanyeol selamat sentosa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**a/n: Huehehe… Bagaimana? Hancur bukan? Haha, semoga tidak ya.**

**Disini lebih dominan sama Kaisoo ya,**

**Dan Kay mau ngucapin terimakasih bagi reviewers yang bersedia memberikan review ataupun yang hanya sekedar membaca di ff 'What's Your Flava?' Jeongmal Khamsahamnida!**

**Cerita ini berkaitan sama ff yang WYF itu, bukan Wu Yi Fan lho ya..#plaked.**

**Bagi yang belum membaca, silahkan dibaca dulu#promosi, tapi kalau gak mau juga gapapa kok :)**

**Baiklah, boleh isi kotak Reviewnya, ne ^-^**

**Khamsahamnida~**

**Annyeong!**

**-Kay-**


End file.
